samurai_jack_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mako
- = - C = - Armor = }}}} }} Mako is a young man who has, since his village was destroyed and his mother was killed, survived in the Dystopian future that Aku had forged. Raised and trained by the Army of the Samurai, he is an honorable and courageous freedom fighter almost on par with skills similar to Jack. One day, whilst scavenging for materials in a temple, he stumbles upon the Sword of legends, the weapon of Samurai Jack. Determined (as well as told to) to return the weapon to its owner, Mako begins a journey to find the long-lost samurai and help him return to the past to undo the evil Aku as wrought all over the Universe through Space and Time. Characteristics *'Name': Mako *'Codename': The Silver Lone Wolf *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Dark Brown *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Riding bikes, nature, ladybugs (lucky charm), his friends, Otto (partner/mech bike), noodles, traveling, Ashi (later on) *'Dislikes': Aku, violence, Commander Jill’s methods, being the bad guy, destiny (states it bites), bounty hunters (state they lack a spine and a heart), Azula (High Priestess of the Daughters of Aku), Ashi and her sisters (formerly) *'Family': Mother (deceased), Father (Unknown) Appearance Casual Army Samurai Armor Background Mako is the only child of a woman named Asami, and the father… unknown. This was viewed as a Virgence, but to others in his village, viewed him as cursed and labeled Fatherless. He was teased and taunted by the other kids, which gave him a hard childhood. Though he managed to befriend one boy, Arthur, whom they had been friends ever since they were eight. Though he did have his share of enemies, like Baron and his goons. But life became even harder for the boy, as his home and his village were destroyed by Aku Beetle Drones… and his mother was killed by the High Priestess herself. With no other family to take him in, the leader of the growing Resistance Faction, the Army of the Samurai, Commander Jill, made arrangements to take him and the other orphans in the tragedy into their army to train as proud warriors to take revenge against Aku’s forces, and one day take down the Wizard himself. Mako thought it would not just be a fresh start, but he also thought he would become a grand soldier. However, Baron constantly bullied Mako, abusing army-wide respect and reputation to debase him. Ultimately, Arthur abandoned him out of fear. As a result, Mako drove himself to train harder and more determined to prove himself and earn the respect of his fellow future troopers as well as his superiors. Eventually, he became the youngest to achieve high marks and was considered the favorite of Jill, which only further enraged Baron. On the day that Mako was to be awarded, Baron attacked him with live laser rifles, attempting to outright kill Mako. The fight escalated to both boys using Mech Bikes, and nearly destroying much of the camp, until Jill disabled them, but not in time. The indicent caused a massive burn mark on Mako’s back (resembling a wolf) as well as Arthur losing his left arm. As both boys were being treated, Baron made one last crack to Mako about how he didn’t have a father to look out for him. Jill berated both boys separately, but signaled Mako out, by nearly beating him to death, telling him to purge any emotional weakness as not to let someone like Baron get to him. The end result was Mako’s personality taking a drastic transformation. The happy child he was ceased to be and Mako became a loner and developed a self-loathing complex as he finally accepted that his life was never going to be the same again. As he reached the age of twenty-six, in time and battle, he became as reckless as he was amazing. Suicidal tactics and near-crazy stunts were constant moves he relied on, as well as soley fighting alone, with the exception of his Mech Bike, OTTO. Because of this, his superiors refused to promote him above a corporal since he could potentially let his subordinates get killed, but they still recognized that his skills were the best. Although things were different, he and Arthur never rekindled their friendship, as Mako kept his loner status, and everyone still viewed him as both outcast, as well as Fatherless and a curse. Baron, who was now a brigadier leader among the Samurai Army, often sent him on suicide missions and only sent backup at the last second, hoping the failure and fatherless wretch would die easily. After some time in the Rebel faction, Mako and his unit were placed in charge of taking a forgotten land temple hidden somewhere in the jungle, to which Beetle drones were preparing to take it over. Baron called it a lost cause and ordered everyone to retreat, but not Mako. And it wasn’t due to him being disobedient… it was because a voice called him to the temple to find IT. Disobeying orders, Mako and OTTO rushed in, taking a few good Beetle drones in the process, as they made their way in deep. There, sticking out of the rubble of ancient armor… he found a Japanese Katana which seemed to be illuminated by a light above the skylight. Before the drones could come, Mako grabbed the sword, and he and OTTO bailed out as fast they could. Returning back to camp, before he would be reprobated by not just Baron but his superiors, Mako managed to unsheathe the sword for a moment, only to be flooded by visions of the past, involving Aku’s birth and rise, to Samurai Jack’s battle against him, thrown into the future, as well as scenes of strange women in black with white masks, as well as Aku surrounded by strange beings similar to him, but almost humanoid. Not able to take it more, he resheathed the sword and threw it out, only for a miniature peddler to see it. He rushed in, telling Mako that the sword he had… was in fact the sword that belonged to Samurai Jack, who had been missing for fifty years. Called forth to Commander Jill, he was almost blamed and placed under arrest… until she spotted the sword. Knowing that the sword would be the perfect tool to kill Aku, she openly claimed that they would attack Aku’s fortress/castle, which in turn realized to the boy would be a suicide attack which would claim everyone. He grabbed the sword and bolted, escaping those that tried to catch him, and in the process, scarred Baron when he attempted to take the sword by force from him, taking OTTO with him. As such, he had become not only an outcast, but a traitor and a fugitive from the rebellion, to which Jill had placed a 3 Googooplexes on his head to be returned along with everything he had. Mako managed to take shelter with the same peddler, who he took in. Once he did, he explained to Mako that the Samurai Jack had been missing for fifty years, ever since the last time portal was destroyed by Aku. Nobody knew where he was, but if the sword was separated from him, it meant something happened to him. He urged the boy to try and find the samurai, and return him the only weapon that could hurt and kill Aku. Mako wasn’t sure about doing it, as it seemed too big for him to do. That night, visions and voices urged Mako to do this, saying that if he did, he could find what he had lost so long ago: a family, friendship, and maybe even love, as well as his place in all of this. That day, Mako and OTTO left in search for the missing Samurai Jack, bent on returning the sword and to return both back to the past to save their future from Aku. Personality Mako’s rebellious and troublesome nature often causes him much turmoil back in his past. Despite this, it’s this very personality that almost instantly makes him a very desirable male among women, as well as making him the envy of other males seeing him as heavy competition. Unlike most others, he doesn’t immediately fall to its benefits, and tries to push himself away from them. He becomes confused realizing that despite his efforts, he only continues to become more irresistible to women. In a normal situation, Mako is laid back, and not one to openly display his emotions. He does, however, come alive on the battlefield, always thirsting for the victory that will somehow imbue his life with true meaning. He shows signs of a self-loathing complex, seeming to stem from the day his mother died and his village destroyed by the Beetle Drones and the Daughters of Aku. Even to this day, Mako will still wake up at 5 AM, due to it being the time that he heard his mother get ready for the day to help others, and he would help as well as best he could. It is also shown that he has a love for music and dance, but wouldn’t show much. Though with Ashi’s help, he has come out of that shell, as he would begin to dance with her. Despite his lone wolf attitude, he has often been shown to have a brighter mood and there are many instances in which he’s seen smiling and engaging in conversation. His most social and relaxed moments tend to be with OTTO, Ashi, or with both, whom have grown on him and he was thus opened up to them both more than ever. The mission to find Jack and give him his sword back has been a mission that he feels he’s not worthy of having, as life hasn’t been kind or generous to him enough. Though others have encouraged him to do this, such as the desert merchant who identified the blade, the followers of the archers, Lazzor and the Woolies, even the Scotsman, that he must do this since he’s the only one with the will and conviction to do this job. The one who seemed to help him see his importance in this mission was the one who tried to kill him the first time: Ashi. She convinced him to keep going and to never give up the hope that one day the longing he is looking for will be answered. Though despite the lone wolf attitude, Mako strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. Much like Jack in some ways. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Peak Human Conditioning': From spending the majority of his life within the Army of the Samurai, and constantly facing adversity, Mako has honed his body to the absolute limit of human potential. *'Peak Human Agility' *'Peak Human Endurance' *'Peak Human Senses' *'Peak Human Speed' *'Peak Human Strength' *'Willpower': Like Jack, Mako seems to possess a nearly indomitable force of will, able to push himself through virtually any hardship in order to vanquish his enemies. This ability is not absolute however, and he is capable of becoming disheartened. Skills *'Master Marksman' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Master Melee Fighter' *'Master Swordsman' *'Intuition' *'Multilingual': Due to his travels around the world in his native era, Mako was taught by many different cultures, including African, Greek, Russian, Mongolian, English, and more. Presumably he learned the local languages and dialects of his teachers during this time period, as international tongues were rare in his period of history. *'Ninjutsu' Equipment *'Army Samurai Armor' *'Blaster' *'Kunai' *'Battle Knives' *'Multi-Staff' *'Samurai Jack’s Katana': After finding it in an abandoned temple, Mako has kept the sword with him for safe-keeping. Though in circumstances to come, he has self-taught himself to wield it rather well. It is also along the journey to finding Jack, he has begun to discover the power lay hidden within it, more than just being able to harm Aku. Relationships Mako's Relationships Gallery Mako, the Lone Wolf Samurai.jpg|Mako, the Lone Wolf Samurai Mako, With and Without Samurai Army Armor.JPG|Armor and Casual wear Mako anatomy and burn mark by stoneman85-dc52atf.jpg|Anatomy Mako weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Navigation Trivia * Mako is based off of Lance Lunis from another of Genndy's work, Sym-Bionic titan. * Mako was also named after the late actor, Mako, who voiced Aku for the first four seasons. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Army of the Samurai Category:Warriors Category:Resistance Fighters Category:Samurai Category:E Squad Category:47 Ronin